Sea Magic
by L.D Sforza
Summary: /UA/ Para Gajeel, ser pirata no conllevaba ninguna molestia, además de tener la libertad que cualquier hombre desearía. El único problema era esa hada enana que se empeñaba en hacerle la vida difícil. Empezando con esas hermosas curvas que tenía.
1. Prologo

Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Y no hago esto con fines de lucro.

_•Bueno bueno, pues, esta es una historia nueva basada en un hermoso dibujo de Rboz, y la verdad estaba entusiasmada con esto desde que lo vi! Espero que les guste esta historia y les llame la atención~_

_•PS. Para quienes leen mi otra historia, **Cabaret Fairy Tail**, no la podré actualizar esta semana, si se preguntan porque, es porque esta semana tuve que escribir un informe horrible de química del petroleo de 37 paginas! Con suerte tuve tiempo de terminar este mini prologo. De todas maneras la próxima semana lo subiré, pero no el viernes. Tal vez el martes o miércoles. Lamento mucho eso chicos, pero el colegio es terrible._

* * *

><p>Sea Magic<p>

**L.D Sforza**

* * *

><p><strong>~Prologo: Un día normal~<strong>

* * *

><p>Esa mañana parecía total y completamente normal para Gajeel.<p>

_Parecía._

Pantherlily lo despertó con un cubo de agua en el rosto. Bien, eso era relativamente normal, su mejor amigo disfrutaba bastante con ese tipo de bromas pesadas. El tema fue que, generalmente lo hacía con su forma pequeña, cuando parecía un gato con alas común y corriente. Hoy lo había hecho con su verdadera forma, la de una gran pantera humanoide.

Eso generalmente significaba _problemas._

No se detuvo a decirle un par de cosas sobre sus bromitas. Se puso su camisa y las botas con una rapidez poco propia de él y dejó que Lily lo guiará.

- Tenemos un polizón. – Dijo con su grave voz, y Gajeel maldijo por lo bajo, preparándose mentalmente para la odisea que significaba un polizón. – Un polizón bastante atractivo la verdad.

Gajeel levantó una ceja, mirando a su amigo divertido.

- No sabía que eras de ese lado Lily. – Soltó una risa y él se dio la vuelta, pero contrario a estar molesto, una sonrisa divertida curvaba sus labios.

- Oh, estoy casi seguro que pensarás lo mismo que yo cuando le conozcas. - Gajeel decidió quedarse callado por esa ocasión e ignorar el último comentario de Lily.

No sabía que tipo de polizón tenían ésta vez, pero Lily parecía especialmente emocionado, y eso sí que era extraño. Lily odiaba aún más a los polizones que él. _De cualquier manera_, pensó, _no se podrá quedar acá demasiado_. De todos los piratas existentes, Gajeel era reconocido por no aceptar jamás a nadie nuevo en su tripulación. Sólo Lily y él, eso era lo correcto y necesario. Con eso estaba bien.

Llegar a cubierta fue igual de normal que siempre.

Cuando llegaron y la luz del sol mañanero encandiló a Gajeel, por un segundo pensó que ese día sería genial para ir a saquear alguna costa. Cuando vio a su polisón pensó que sería genial pasar todo el día en el barco.

- Una mujer. – Miró a Lily y luego a la pequeña mujer que se había colado quien sabe cómo a su _impenetrable_ embarcación. Para cualquiera hubiese parecido incluso una niña, pero Gajeel podía diferenciar esas marcadas curvas en su cintura y cadera, incluso, sus pequeños senos parecían realmente atractivos. Iba con un vestido anaranjado bastante mal tratado la verdad, y temblaba ligeramente. Se le acerco lo suficientemente rápido y brusco para mostrar su posición de Capitán, y lo suficientemente sutil como para que ella no saliera corriendo por defensa propia. – Bien, con que una mujer… Lily, no me informaste bien de nuestro polizón. No recuerdo que mencionaras a _una _polizona.

Él se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia y comentó con simpleza: Ella es _un _espíritu de la naturaleza

Gajeel dirigió la mirada la mujer, que seguía sin decir nada, simplemente le mira con su grandes ojos cafés. Una mirada que realmente le sorprende. Parece conocerlo. Pero eso no es lo que a él le importa. Acorta aún más la pequeña distancia que los separa haciendo inevitable que ella retroceda un poco. Y logra divisarlas las alas que ella parecía querer ocultar por todos los medios. Estaban muy juntas en su espalda, lo suficiente como para que él no las notara a simple vista.

Y entendió como fue que logró entrar a su barco, _volando_. Ella era una hada, un espíritu la de naturaleza.

Bien, a él no le importaba eso, ni nada, simplemente quería que aquella _curvilínea _hada saliera de su barco, pero antes de poder decir cualquier cosa ella habló, con voz suave y ligeramente temblorosa: Dejadme quedar. Se os suplico…

Gajeel quería decir que no. Que en su barco no se permitían tripulantes nuevos y mucho menos mujeres, pero le sorprendió escucharse a sí mismo diciendo: Demuestra que lo mereces.


	2. Tormenta

Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Y no hago esto con fines de lucro.

_•Bueno bueno, pues, esta es una historia nueva basada en un hermoso dibujo de Rboz, y la verdad estaba entusiasmada con esto desde que lo vi! Espero que les guste esta historia y les llame la atención~_

_•NA. MUERTA! HE ESTADO MUERTA! Entre el colegio, y mi familia, y salidas y los exámenes finales y ¡DIOSES! Lo siento, con suerte y he podido entrar en mi laptop, y... Ugh, estoy tan cansada... Como sea, si se lo preguntan, ¡NO, NO DEJARÉ DE ESCRIBIR! Sólo que hasta dos semanas más no podré publicar como siempre (semanalmente, ese es mi tópico ;D) Pero luego de eso... VACACIONES~ Y, uff, los capítulos serán largos y extensos~ Bueno, espero que este les guste, y para quienes leen **Cabaret Fairy Tail**, tal vez pronto subiré, por mientras, disfruten~  
><em>

* * *

><p>Sea Magic<p>

**L.D Sforza**

* * *

><p><strong>~Capítulo 1: Tormenta~<strong>

* * *

><p>Ella reamente se estaba esforzando.<p>

Luego de esa tonta frase, Gajeel se retiró a sus aposentos, con poco ánimo de pensar realmente lo que había dicho, y las consecuencias que le acarrearían. Pero es que él reamente tenía una muy gran debilidad por las hadas.

Lily lo sabía y aun así dejó que _ella _entrara y se quedara en el barco hasta que él pudiera verla.

Él no tenía la más mínima intención de comprobar si valía la pena o no. No quería saber nada de esa hada, no quería seguir _viendo_ a esa hada. Lily se encargaría de esa mujer antes de que Gajeel pudiera volver a verla, y ambos se olvidarían por completo de todo lo ocurrido en ese día, y sobre todo, del hada.

Se cambió de ropa a algo más propio de él. Después de todo, él era uno de los mejores piratas, líder del navío _Metallicana_, perteneciente a la agrupación de traficantes ilegales _Fairy Tail. _Tenía que representar quien era, mostrarse tan temible como fuera posible.

Claro, él tampoco era un vándalo cualquiera, pero eso no era lo que los demás creían, y en el mar, la reputación era lo más importante.

Un hada.

Por más que Gajeel intentara borrarla de su mente, ella no salía. Y maldita sea, de entre todas las hadas posibles, tenía que tener el cabello _azul. _¿Qué clase de estúpida broma era esa? De todas las hadas, de todas la criaturas existentes… Se preguntó vagamente si eso era cosa del _destino, _algo en lo que él no creía pero que parecía jugar con su vida. Sin quererlo, sin la intención, su mente comenzó a divagar, recordando cuando fue que nació su _debilidad _por las hadas, cuando era niño y en el patio de su casa…

Todas sus memorias se vieron interrumpidas por el fuerte movimiento del _Metallicana. _Lily entró corriendo en ese mismo instante en su habitación, agitado y completamente mojado. Gajeel se levantó de un salto de la cama, de pronto notando su entorno. Podía escuchar las olas chocando fuertemente contra proa y estribor, el viento silbante y el sonido inconfundible del mar enojado. Estaban en medio de una tormenta.

Y él no lo había notado.

Quiso darse mil veces en la cabeza. Por su capricho de no querer estar en cubierta, por centrarse en sus recuerdos y no ver más allá de sí mismo.

- Tormenta. Ahora. Arriba. ¡AHORA! – Lily realmente parecía asustado, y eso sólo podía significar una cosa: Era una tormenta eléctrica.

Gajeel subió con rapidez, sin importarle no tener ni un solo abrigo. Y, aunque estaba corriendo, subir a cubierta le tomó como mínimo el triple de lo normal subir las escaleras, básicamente, porque el barco se movía demasiado. Una vez arriba, en lo primero que se fijó es que a menos que un milagro ocurriera, todos morirían por esa maldita tormenta.

Lo segundo fue que el hada se había cambiado de ropa. Iba con unos pantalones ajustados, que supuso eran de Lily, y una camisa de lino, que si no fuera porque estaba completamente mojada, se le vería ridículamente grande. Trató lo más posible en no mirar su cabello azul que se le pegaba al cuello, y como la camiseta recalcaba sus curvas y con ese pantalón como se veía ese esplendido trasero…

Lily había corrido junto a ella, y se decían cosas a gritos. Gajeel avanzó en su dirección y antes de llegar, ella se volteó a mirarlo. Sus grandes ojos cafés eran fieros, como si se tomara esa tormenta como un reto personal.

- Al norte, unas 5 leguas marítimas, es bastante, pero es lo más factible. – De la pequeña hada asustadiza no quedaba nada. Gajeel ni siquiera había entendido que quería decir con eso, porque su desplante lo había deslumbrado, su voz sonaba total y completamente confiada, como si dominara la situación por completo. Aún a pesar de ser una cabeza más baja que él, lo enfrentó con valentía, diciendo indicaciones como si ella fuese la capitana del navío.

- Las brújulas están averiadas, las tormentas eléctricas las vuelven locas. – Lily estaba haciendo lo imposible por no perder los estribos, pero estaba claramente al borde de un colapso nervioso.

- Por allá. – Ella señaló con el dedo una dirección, procurando no caer con lo fuerte de la tormenta, apuntaba a babor, lo que era relativamente malo. El viento estaba en su contra.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? – Él intentó que su voz sonara lo más autoritaria posible, pero ella mantuvo su mirada fiera.

- Soy un espíritu de la naturaleza. Es algo natural en mí. Soy el conocimiento y la estrategia. – Vagamente se preguntó mentalmente si esa era la misma hada que había caído en su barco en la mañana. El brillo en sus ojos parecía distinto. Ella se estaba esforzando por ser aceptada.

- Si logras sacarnos… - Gajeel tenía que gritar para escucharse sobre la tormenta, y estar demasiado consiente de su entorno para no trastabillar y caer. – Estarás dentro.

Si lo pensaba detenidamente, dejarle su amado barco a un hada a quien recién conocía no era una brillante idea. Tal vez ella sólo tenía convicción, pero quería creer.

Ella corrió lo más rápido que pudo al timón, con Gajeel a su espalda, custodiando sus movimientos. Tampoco quería que fuera arrasada por los fuertes vientos. Una vez arriba por primera vez vio realmente duda en sus ojos. Desde arriba las cosas se veían distintas. Lily corría de un lado a otro, asegurando los barriles y cualquier cosa que pudiera potencialmente ser mortal.

Y las olas.

Las malditas olas median a lo bajo 5 metros. Joder, se sentía culpable, si hubiese estado arriba, posiblemente nada de eso hubiera pasado.

Ella tomó entre sus dedos el timón, y cuando intentó moverlo, le costó terriblemente. Se puso atrás de ella y la apego a su pecho, poniendo sus manos sobre las de ella, que las retiró nerviosamente.

- La dirección. – Ella lo miró por sobre su cabeza, y apuntó hacia un lado. Suspiró, y grito por sobre la tormenta.- ¡A BABOR!

Lily corrió en dirección de las velas, y mientras Gajeel hacía girar el barco, Lily se encargaba de abrirla. Con suerte y las nuevas velas que compraron eran lo suficientemente buenas como para sacarlos rápidamente de ese embrollo.

Así fue. El único problema. Esa pequeña hada había caído de entre sus brazos en el giro del barco, y justo en ese segundo la vio en el borde de la escalera. De espalda. La vio caer y chocar contra el suelo, la vio golpearse en la cabeza. La vio sin movimientos. Se vio a él mismo anhelando esos hermosos ojos.

No, él no podía dejar que eso pasara. No lo pensó mucho realmente, simplemente se lanzó hacia ella y dejó de lado el timón.

Y cuando pensó que no podía llegar, ella estiró su mano y chilló su nombre.

La alcanzó.

No pensó que algo tan simple pudiera ser tan satisfactorio, pero una vez sus manos estuvieron juntas, todo estuvo bien. El barco los zarandeo un poco, pero no le importó. Simplemente la atrajo a él y volvió corriendo al timón.

Bajó la mirada hacía esos hermosos orbes cafés, y sus labios nuevamente se movieron sin que él pudiera procesarlo.

- Estas dentro siempre que te mantengas así de cerca.


End file.
